What Rizzoli and Isles made Beca admit
by twistie2512
Summary: Watching an episode of Rizzoli and Isles starts a discussion that is well overdue


What Rizzoli and Isles made Beca admitt Twistie Summary:

A lazy night watching Rizzoli and Isles starts a conversation that has everyone hanging on every word.

Work Text:

What Rizzoli and Isles made Beca Admit

Beca gets home from Residual Heat and finds all the Bellas sitting in the living room watching TV. She looks around and sees they are all there. She finds Chloe's eyes and gives her a soft smile.

"Come on Beca, come and watch?" says Chloe putting her arm up and wiggling her fingers at Beca

"Yeah I will. I just want to duck up and get changed. Does anyone want anything from the kitchen?" She knew as soon as those words had come out of her mouth it was a mistake because all at once all the girls decided to yell out their orders. Beca just smiles and nods and leaves to go to her room. She quickly gets changed into her sweats and a t shirt and heads to the kitchen. She has no idea what the girls had yelled at her so she just gets a tray out from the cupboard and put enough drinks on it for everyone, a handful of snacks and goes back into the living room.

She places the tray down on the table and makes sure that she grabs Chloe's favourite drink and snack before she turns to take her seat. Legacy automatically gets up from her seat next to Chloe and lays on the floor, she didn't even need to be asked. "Thanks Em." Says Beca

"No prob." Replies Emily

"So what's the show about?" Beca whispers to Chloe

Chloe lifts her blanket to cover Beca as well and then takes her drink and snack. "Thanks, it's a cop show."

"Really?" Beca looks at the screen. "I don't know any cops that look like that."

"I know, aren't they hot. Just watch it, you will love it."

Beca sits and snuggles into Chloe side. Chloe automatically puts her arm around Beca's shoulder to make her more comfortable. Beca finds herself enjoying the show. "Are they a couple?" she asks out loud

"Who?" asks Chloe

"The cop and the doctor." Replies Beca

"No they are just really good friends." Answers Chloe

A few of the other Bellas look at each around at each and give each other eyes rolls, then they go back to watching the show.

"Oh ok" says Beca

Through the third episode that they watch Beca says "Come on, they are so a couple." Really loud

"They aren't I tell you." Says Chloe

"Bullshit.' Answers Beca

Amy who has the remote control, hits pause, and all the Bellas turn to watch the conversation between Beca and Chloe. They had a feeling that this just might be the conversation they all had been waiting for.

"How are they not a couple?" Beca asks Chloe

"Well they don't sleep together." Answers Chloe

"Chlo, we have watched three episodes and in two of them, one has been lying on a bed in the others bed room and talking to the other one in every episode."

"Yeah but friends do that. I mean I do that. Rizzoli is dating that soldier bloke."

"He's is never there. I think he is just a beard."

"A beard?"

"You know someone in the story line to keep the straight fans from switching off."

"You are just being ridicules Beca. They are so not a couple." Says Chloe

"Let's see, um Jane has a key to Maura's house and comes and goes when she pleases. They only reason she doesn't live with Maura is the fact that Maura has her mother in-law, Jane's mother living in the guest house. Jane's whole family basically uses Maura's house as a way station. Maura tells Jane what to wear. They get each other breakfast. Maura buys little gifts for Jane and some not so little gifts. Maura always tries to get Jane to do things she doesn't want to do. They plan holidays together. They have "sleepovers" Beca uses her fingers as exclamation points. They are the first one the other turns to when they are having a problem. And basically they have eye sex every time they look at each other."

Amy who is sitting there shaking her head pipes up "Do they happen to remind you two of anyone else?"

"No." Chloe answers

"Really?" chimes in Cynthia Rose

Chloe looks at CR and says. "Really, that's just things that best friends do.

Amy looks at Chloe and says "No they don't."

Chloe looks at Beca for help, but the problem was Beca seemed to be getting there a little bit quicker than Chloe was. Oh my god Beca thinks, I'm Rizzoli and Chloe is Isles.  
"You're just being silly." Chloe continues because she really hates to lose an argument. "Best friends always look after each other. Me and Beca do those sort of things for each other all the time." She looks at Beca to back her up, but Beca says nothing

"Yes they do." Adds Stacey "But there are some lines that friends don't cross either."

"Like what?" Chloe asks

"CR have you ever seen me naked?" asks Stacey

"No, but I have dreamt about it." Laughs CR

Stacey laughs.

"Legacy have you ever slept in my bed because you just want to cuddle?" Asks Stacey

"No." Legacy answers looking terrified

"Jessica and Ashley" Amy chips in "Do you wear each other's clothes?"

They both answer "Yes."

Everyone turns to look at them, like they are shocked at the answer

"What?" Jessica and Ashley look at each other "You guys do know we are a couple right?"

"What?" Everyone answers at once

Ashley shakes her head "Guys we have been together three years now. How do you not know this?"

"Really?"

"Yes really." Answers Jessica

"Oh well congrats then. Yeeaahhh." Chloe gets up and hugs the girls. "I am really happy for you both." The other girls offer their congratulations.

Chloe then goes back to the lounge and automatically snuggles into the side of Beca. Beca lets it happen because this is just something they have always done.

"That." Amy jumps up pointing to Beca and Chloe

"What?" Chloe asks

"That, snuggling on the lounge, like Chloe didn't even ask. Beca your arm just went out waiting for Chloe to take a seat. That is not normal. Well except for those two." She indicates to Jessica and Ashley

Chloe looks at Beca and Beca looks at Chloe "This isn't weird is it?" asks Chloe

"No Chloe it's not." Beca says half heartedly

"Beca?" Chloe says as she pulls away from Beca

CR senses a big shift in the room, she knows Beca knows the truth now but Chloe stills needs that last push in the right direction. "Legacy?" CR turns to Emily "What did you ask a couple of weeks after you joined the Bellas?"

Legacy really looks terrified now "I don't remember." She lies

"Emily?" CR says with a sterner voice

"I asked how long Chloe and Beca had been together? She says looking embarrassed

"And what else did you ask?" pushes CR

"Why Beca needed Jesse as her beard, didn't her Dad know she was gay?" answers Emily

"Beca is not gay." Answers Chloe as she turns and looks at Beca

Beca puts her head down, she knows she should have told Chloe about her break up with Jesse, she probably should have told all the Bellas but it didn't seem important. And you know the girls would have pushed to find out why they had broken up, and if she didn't have to talk about why, then she wouldn't have to face the truth. Well not yet anyway. Seems like that time was running out really fast.

"Chlo" Beca starts "Can we go and have a chat in your room."

"No Beca, you tell me what is going on right now."

"Chlo."

"No Beca." Chloe says getting angry "Tell me what the hell is going on?"

Beca looks around at the Bellas who are hanging on the every word that is being said. "I get what the girls are trying to say. They think we are like Rizzoli and Isles." She looks around at the girls and they are all nodding.

"Yeah we are I suppose. We are best friends and they are best friends. Isles is a red head and so am I. Rizzoli is a brunette and so are you. So what?" answers Chloe  
"Chloe" Beca starts. "They are a couple, the sexual tension on that show could be cut with a knife.

"Even if that's the case Beca, it doesn't matter because you are not gay."

"Well" Beca says rubbing the back of her neck "that is not necessarily true."

"What?" Chloe screams

"Look Chloe I would really like to have this talk in private. You know, not in front on the girls."

"Anything you have to say to me you can say to the girls." Chloe throws back

Beca looks around at her girls and sees that none of them plan on moving and that they are highly invested in this conversation.

"Ok, well you know how Kossimer was doing really weird things to me, like making me sexually confused and having word vomit attacks..."

"Yes." Answered Chloe

"Well you know she wis a gorgeous looking woman and I sort of worked out that things that I thought were normal thoughts... Are you really going to make me do this in front of the girls?"

Beca looks around at the girls who haven't moved since the last time she looked around and then she looks back at Chloe who hasn't moved from staring at Beca.

"Fine, I worked out I am gay. I am a rainbow flag wearing lesbian." Beca states

A collective cheer erupts around the girls except for Chloe. "What about Jesse?" asks Chloe

"I broke up with him a couple of weeks back." Answers Beca

"And you didn't tell me?" I thought we were over keeping things from each other?"

"We were, we are, it's just..."

"Just what Beca? You are gay and you're in love with Kossimer. Don't you think that is something that is important for us to know as we are heading to the worlds." Yells Chloe

"I am not in love with Kossimer. Chloe I am in love with you." Beca yells back. Once she realises what she said she claps her hand over her mouth.

"Beca?" Chloe says softly

All the Bellas sit there like they are watching a tennis match, looking back and forth between Chloe and Beca. They all knew that Beca loved Chloe and that Chloe loves Beca, they just thought these two would never actually get their act together.

"Are you happy now?" Beca asks Chloe sarcastically

"Well yes actually I am thanks Beca for asking." Chloe replies just as sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean." Beca says with bite

"Well Beca for your information, I happen to be in love with you too." She says like they are still arguing

"What?"

"You heard me."

They just stare at each other, taking a moment to fully understand what they had said to each other. The whole room is still, everyone afraid to move or make a sound in casse this is all a dream. Legacy can hold her excitement anymore and screams "Oh my Aca GEEEEEEE" Everyone turns to look at her. And she has enough sense to look embarrassed.

Chloe looks around out the girls "Everyone out now." She says in a claim voice and everyone is more scared of Chloe when she uses her clam voice so everyone jumps up straight away.

"You really are the stupidest person I know Legacy." Fat Amy says as they walk out of the room.

"We should talk." Chloe says to Beca

"Hang on a sec. Every one away from the door now." Beca says using her captain's voice. She hears all the girls scuttle away. Once she sure they are alone she takes a step towards Chloe. "Chloe..."

Beca doesn't get a chance to finish before Chloe's lips were on hers. It takes a moment for her to realise what was happening before she figures it out and deepen the kiss.

"Well that was... wow." Beca says as she pulls away but not letting go of Chloe

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that." Smiles Chloe

"I'm sorry I made you wait." Beca says

"I would rather have waited than it never happen. And I have to admit I was starting to think it wouldn't."

"I am so sorry." Beca states again

"I've got you now, right?" Chloe questions

"Yeah you do." Smiles Beca and they kiss again

Chloe takes Beca's hand and leads her towards her bedroom. "So I'm Isles the doctor?" Chloe asks

Beca laughs "Yeah why?"

"Well since I am a doctor, I think I need to give you a full physical. You know just to make sure you're healthy." Chloe says with a wink

Beca smiles "Well if I am Rizzoli, should I go and get some hand cuffs?"

"No need, I already have some? Chloe smirks

Amy starts running through the house "Evacuate! Evacuate! Code Rainbow. Code Rainbow"

Chloe laughs as she leads Beca to her room and calls out "She's right. This has been a long time coming and I will not be holding anything back." She looks back at Beca who is blushing.

All through the house they can here doors shutting and feet moving towards the front door. "Don't rush back." Beca says as she shuts Chloe's door.

The End


End file.
